No More Running
by Sonic the Shapeshifter
Summary: Running, always running away from me...Right when we finally get close! No, Max, not this time... Max x Fang Oneshot Point of View changes throughout


_Hi there! I don't know about you, but those Maximum Ride books got me really frustrated, at least when it came to the Fang x Max pairing. Every time they got close, Max would just take off! It annoyed the heck outta me! In fact, that's why I wrote this. I hope you enjoy it._

**FANG**

"F-Fang, I-"

I cut her off with a groan, running my hands through her hair, putting more pressure into the kiss. I wanted her to love me- needed, _desperately needed_ her to love me back, but despite my attempts she managed to extricate herself from my arms with a single, harsh flap of her wings.

I had closed my eyes, apparently, at some point during the kiss. I don't know when; I had been too caught up in my passion. I opened them now and looked up at her, feeling a mixture of pain, betrayal, lust…but most of all frustration.

Her slight frame shook in the moonlight that streamed thinly into the cave, and I could see even in the darkness that her eyes were wide with fear. Damn. Not again!

"F-F-F-F…"

I had a different F-word on my mind, though I knew what she was about to say. I would've said it too, but I figured she'd take it the wrong way and would freak out even more.

"Fang-" She finally managed to choke out, "I…"

Then she turned and ran out of the cave, leaping out of the opening and disappearing below my line of sight. I saw her figure, small against the moon, a moment later as she flew.

Every time I got close to her, every time I _opened_ myself to her, she ran! (Or rather flew, but same difference!) And then when she returns I can feel the fear rolling off of her in waves. She tries so hard to hide it, but I see. I see a lot of things about her she doesn't want me to see. And it hurts so badly. I hate to see how afraid she is of me, HATE IT! I know she loves me- why else would she start alienating every girl I start to become friends- or more then friends- with? But why won't she ADMIT it?!

You know what I hate most of all, as I stand here at the mouth of the cave with my eyes narrowed at her retreating figure? Watching her run away, for what? The third time now? The fourth?

I scan the area, looking for the source of a growling noise I just heard and spreading my wings to make myself look bigger, in case a mountain lion was prowling around outside the cave. Wait- Holy!- It's me! The noise cuts off as quickly as it had started, and I look back up at the moon. Max is almost out of sight now…

…

No. No more running away, Max. Not this time.

Leaping off the cliff with my wings still outstretched, I begin to pursue her.

**MAX**

I'm still shaking, and not from the cold. His hands in my hair, his lips against mine…god, I thought shivers were only supposed to go down my spine, not my whole body! My nerves are in a frenzy and my senses were going crazy, it's like I have some sort of hyperawareness now. The light of the moon is super bright, and I can hear rabbits hopping on the ground, even though I'm like a thousand feet up! Wait…that's not the thumping of a rabbit…

I jerk to a stop in the air with a gasp, spinning around. Fang?! His dark eyes stood out in the moonlight, giving him a fearsome appearance. I think my heart stopped beating- I know my wings did, because the next thing I saw was a blur! It took me a few seconds to realize what was happening before I could get myself together enough to flap my wings again, but that moment of shock had cost me my head start. Fang had almost caught up to me- obviously he was flapping fast to catch up so quickly. _He must be really mad at me…_ the thought makes me feel really…bad…inside…

!!!

He's getting closer! Come on, Max, think! I couldn't bear it if he was mad at me, not after all that s-stuff in the cave! When he's just a football field's length away I plunge toward the ground again, this time on purpose, using my power for speed to disappear ASAP.

**FANG**

What the- She was just there! I know she was! I flap my wings harder, hovering at about the spot where I'd just seen Max flying. I scan the trees below, searching for her slim figure in the shadows. I begin to circle the area, gliding silently on an air current, my dark feathers glinting bright purple in the moonlight.

…

…

…There!

I make another circle and start to descend softly to the ground below.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Max leaned back against the tree, panting heavily. Fang kept slipping in and out of view, flying above. He'd never followed her when she'd taken off before, and was more scared now than when she'd been in the cave. So when a shadow suddenly obscured her view of the sky above, she literally jumped a foot despite her training (To her credit, she didn't yelp or cry out- she was too conditioned for that)

Fang spread his wings around Max and himself, trapping her inside. He then reached out and pinned her arms to her sides, using all his strength to keep her from trying to break away from him. He needn't have bothered; Max wasn't going anywhere.

Fang and Max stared into each other's eyes for a long moment; his stern and cold; hers defiant. Then Max looked down and began to cry.

Fang kept glaring at her for a few more seconds, then pulled her close. Max sobbed against his chest and Fang pulled her softly down to her knees. The two sat on the ground as the wind blew gently through the forest.

**MAX**

I finally managed to stop bawling my eyes out. God, how embarrassing… Way to go, Fearless Leader. Break down in sobs in front of the guy you l-lo-GAH I can't even THINK the word!

"Max?"

I winced as he said my name and rolled my eyes to look up at him, not moving my head. He was looking down at me, looking right back into my eyes. I looked back down, stifling a sniffle.

"Max." He said again, more softly this time. I didn't look up at him.

"Yeah?" I said quietly, my voice sounding meek as child that knew she were about to get scolded. Man, tonight just wasn't going to get any better, was it?

"Why do you always run away?" Whoa…did I detect some _emotion_ in his voice? That was a first. He sounded as nonchalant as ever, but this time there was an undercurrent of hurt in his voice.

I sat up to turn towards him, but he grabbed my wrist with a viselike grip.

"Don't. Leave." He growled, his dark eyes flashing.

"I wasn't going to…" I protested feebly. Wow, I need to put some strength in my voice, I sound so weak right now. Looking in his eyes is making my insides turn to butter. It's not helping.

"So…?" His ebony eyes bore into mine.

"S-so what?" Guy had me freakin' stammering!

"Why do you run?" Fang's eyebrows furrowed somewhat as he looked at me- probably thinking something was wrong with me.

"I…I'm…" I breathed to try and get back in control, "…afraid…"

Fang snorted in disgust. "I'm not going to take advantage of you if that's what you're thinking-"

"N-No!" I pulled away from him in protest, my eyes widening in surprise. He still had my wrist in his hand, so I didn't get far.

Fang cocked his head at me, confusion in his eyes. "What, then?"

"I can't do it…" I responded miserably.

"Why not?" Fang persisted.

Give me a break here, man! I looked at him imploringly, then sighed and answered. "I've gotta take care of the flock…Iggy, and Nudge, and Angel, and Gazzy and Total. I- I d-don't want to lose control…"

For a second I was worried Fang would think I meant I was afraid he was going to take my place as leader, but when I looked back at him he was only looking at me understandingly.

"You're afraid of letting someone else in. Of not being in complete control of the situation." He murmured softly.

"Yes…" I whispered, my eyes drifting toward the ground. It was then I noticed Fang was no longer gripping my wrist…just resting his hand on top of mine…

Fang gently took a hold of my chin in his other hand and turned my face up to meet his, and he brushed his lips against mine, making them tingle.

"You can pull away at any time, if you feel afraid…" He whispered, gently caressing my cheek, "But please, no more running…"

"No more running…" I echoed, and we continued where we'd left off in the cave.

**The End(?)**

_Not so bad for a 16 year old girl who's never been kissed, huh? At least I hope it's not bad. Mind giving me a review so I can know whether or not it was good? Thank you for reading!_

_Sonic the Shapeshifter_


End file.
